


Tension

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I honestly don't know what else to tag, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, The reader gives good massages, angry Barry, the readers had a crush on barry since they were teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Barry and the reader are Best friends and Barry argues with Iris, so the reader helps him to forget about Iris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the extremely crappy ending

"So y/n do you have anything planned for this weekend?" Caitlin asked as we all sat around S.T.A.R. labs eating lunch. Trying to find ways to defeat zoom works up an appetite.

"Yes I actually do, I have a very sexy date with my couch and Netflix. The new season Orange Is The New Black is out so I'll be in my sweats and eating in my living room for the entire weekend" I replied as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Ohhhh can I join" Cisco asked enthusiastically.

"No sorry, you're just going to be the third wheel" I smirked at him before we heard Barry yelling.

"For the last time, I'm going to do it ! It's the only way to defeat him" I heard Barry yelling. I've never heard Barry yell before in the entirety of our friendship.

"But it's too dangerous Barry ! ! !" Iris's voice echoed as they entered the lab.

"It's not up to you" they continued to argue while the rest of us ate during this awkward moment.

"Y/n what do you think?" Iris asked. We were known as the trio growing up because myself, Barry and iris were basically joined at the hip. So it was hard for me to pick a side.

"I umm think I have to get back to work" I shot up and threw my trash away before leaving the awkward situation.

"Yeah I'm y/n on this one" Cisco got up and followed me, which promoted everyone that was in the lab to follow suit.

*time skip*

It was now past 10:00pm and I was well invested in Orange Is The New Black when I heard someone knocking on my door before I went to open it.

"Barry what are you doing here at this hour?" I asked confused before letting him in.

"I just needed to see you." Barry simply replied before sitting on my couch. I closed the front door before joining him and looked at him suspiciously, he looked tense.

"Seriously Barry what's wrong" I asked again before I turned off my tv.

"It's about the fight between me and iris" he started, of course it's about her. "It's just, she just doesn't understand that I my plan is the only way to defeat zoom." He kept going on and on about the topic, listing reasons why he's right and iris is wrong. "What do you think?" Barry finally finished talking and looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Do you want the truth?"

"That would be helpful"

"I think you're a moron and I agree with iris" I responded bluntly, taking him by surprise "there are other ways to defeat zoom, you just want a quick method that will get you killed. But I can't tell you what do because you're a grown ass man and you're going to do whatever you want anyways."

"Wow I wasn't expecting that" Barry looked shocked.

"I told you if you really wanted the truth or not"

"I know and thank you, I can always count on you to tell me the brutal truth" I watched as Barry sighed before resting his head on the armrest.

"Alright turn so your back is to me" I ordered, no longer being able to ignore Barry's tense status. He gave me a puzzling look. "I'm giving you a massage, I can't take how tense you are. Now turn around so I could give you one of my famous massages"

"Yes I get to get one of your famous massages. How long has it been since you've given me one?" Barry's eyes light up.

"When we were sixteen" I stopped giving him massages when I found out he was faking being sore. I placed my hands on his neck and slowly started to relieve the tension around it. "And don't get used to them, I'm still pissed you faked being sore back in high school"

"I told you I was sorry hundreds of times y/n ooooh that feels nice" Barry sounded content with what I was doing. "Oh god don't stop" Barry moaned as I got to his lower back.

"So that's what you sound like in bed" I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"W-w-w-what" Barry stuttered.

"Oh don't stop" I exaggerate my moans as I mocked.

"Stop it ! ! !" Although I couldn't see him I knew he was blushing from embarrassment.

"No don't stop" I continued to make sexual noises. "Don't stop Barry" I was honestly trying not to laugh. The next thing I knew I was laying on my couch with Barry on top of me.

"Stop" he whispered, our faces inches apart.

"Don't stop" I whispered back as I alternated looking him in the eyes and his lips. I don't know what came over me but the next thing I knew I pulled Barry into a kiss. I've actually wanted to do this for the longest time but I knew that he was in love with iris so I locked away my feelings for him. I was shocked when I felt Barry kissing me back as one of his hands started to run up and down my naked thigh.

"Mmmmm" Barry moaned into my mouth as he snaked his arm around my lower back and lifted me up so I was straddling his lap while he was seated on the couch.

"Are you sure you want to do this" I was silently praying he says yes.

"yes, do you"

"Oh god yes" I replied before Barry removed my shirt and gawked when he realized I wasn't wearing a bra. I rolled my hip so I could get his attention and earned a moan from him.

"You're gorgeous" Barry commented, snapping out of his trance and started leaving opened mouth kisses all over my chest and neck. I held onto his head as I continued to roll my hips, creating friction and soon enough I could feel Barry's boner through his jeans.

"Bedroom?" I whispered into his ear

"Hold on" he replied and I clung onto him, the next thing I knew my back hit my mattress. I watched as Barry quickly discarded all of his clothes before he joined me on my bed and started removing my shorts and underwear. Just as he was about to spread my legs I managed to flip us so I was on top of he.

"Did you forget that I was supposed to help you ease you tense body?" I smirked at him before I got ahold of his cock and started to stoke it. Pre cum started spill out and I used it to lather his cock before I took him in my mouth.

"Fuck" I heard him curse under his breath as he moved hair that was blocking my face. Bobbing my head I pumped whatever I couldn't fit in my mouth.

"Mmmmmm" I moaned around him as I went faster, to the point where he started twitching in my mouth

"Oh oh oh s-s-s-s-stop" Barry stuttered making me laugh but pull away before I straddled his lap again, lining myself up before lowering myself onto him.

"Ohhhh" I closed my eyes as he cock was easing its way inside me. I stopped once he was fully inside, wanting to adjust to him before I started moving. After a few minutes I started to move and soon enough I felt his hands on my hip as I started to move faster. "Barry" I moaned as I placed both of my hands on his chest.

"Oh god y/n" I watched as Barry closed his eyes.

"Barry ! ! ! Shit I didn't know you could do that" I was shocked when I felt him vibrate inside me. He took the opportunity sit up and held my body close as I enjoyed the vibration.

"Yeah well I can" Barry laughed dryly before flipping us over so he was on top and he continued to move. Heavy breathing and moans filled the room as I was fast approaching my orgasm.

"Barry" I whimpered as I dug my nails into his back.

"Y/n" he said out of breath, soon I felt him playing and caused me to orgasm.

"BARYY ! ! !" I shouted as I clung onto him making him cum as well.

"Oh y/n" Barry groaned against my neck as I felt him spill himself inside me. He continued to moved until we both came down from our high. "Oh god" he sighed as he pulled out and laid down next to me.

"I know" I curled up next to him and closed my eyes.

"Thanks"

"For what?" I looked up at him

"For getting rid of my tension and making me forget about about my stupid argument with iris. You're right we'll think of another way to defeat zoom" he kisses my forehead.

"Well I'm happy to help" I smiled at him before there was a long pause.

"Hey would you maybe like to go out to dinner with me. As more than a friend I mean."

"Sure I would like that" I replied before I drifted off to sleep


End file.
